Kickin It Spyfall Extended
by vio789
Summary: Funderburk's team needs a new member. Who do they go to? Kim of course. Kick, GreyxMilton


Jack's POV:

"So basically because Shane betrayed us we need a new member," Funderburk says to us. Milton, Grey, and I are all sitting at the makeshift situation table in a cubicle. Budget cuts caused us to not be able to be able to rebuild the spy headquarters. We ended up in a cubicle at the main CIA headquarters. "We have one target. She goes to school at the Otai Academy in Japan….."He goes on but I don't hear anything. I'm about ninety nine percent it's Kim he's talking about. I force myself to focus and I hear Funderburk, "Milton, you may know her. She lived in Seaford." That's when I know it's Kim. Milton is looking at me and he nods. "Jack, uh if you want to stay here I think we can handle it," Funderburk says. "Do I have to?" I ask. "No, you can go if you want," he answers. "When do we leave?" I ask him. "Twenty," he gets up and leaves so everybody else does too. "Hey Grey, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tomorrow after we get back from Otai? Maybe catch a movie?" Milton asks Grey. "Sure," she answers back. I smile and walk off. I'm packing my clothes when I get a text from Kim. I don't answer because I want to surprise her and maybe get her to join our team. It would be great to work beside her. I love her and want to protect her. I'm packing some clothes and Milton walks in. "How do you think Kim will take us being spies?" I answer, "Guess." He laughs a little bit and packs some clothes. "It's a long trip," he says. "I know." Milton leaves after that and I pull out a cherry blossom petal.

-14 Hours Later-

Jack's POV:

We begin the long climb to Otai. It's over two miles up the side of the mountain. Funderburk is dying back there, Grey is climbing really fast, Milton is almost white, and I'm starting to breath hard. "How do you climb so fast Grey?" I ask her. "Had to outrun cops somehow," she answers back. I laugh and keep climbing.

-3 Hours After That-

Jack's POV:

We finally make it up to the top of the mountain. I keep standing but Funderburk immediately sits down. "Your gonna regret that Funderburk," Milton says. Funderburk gets up and glares at Milton. "How can I help you?" a headmaster asks. "I'm Jack Brewer and we're here to see Kim Crawford." He nods and says, "Follow me." We all follow him and he leads us to a sparing chamber. "Ms. Crawford is currently in her daily sparing session but you can watch. She should be done in about…." He is cut off though when she flips her opponent with an inside sweep quick into a slam. "Wow….She could probably beat you Jack," Funderburk says. "Haha anyway when can we see her?" I ask the head master. "Probably five minutes." We nod and he leaves. I keep thinking about how much I wanna see her. "Jack?" I hear Kim say and she runs to me. I pick her up and hug her. "I missed you so much!" I say. "The same," she answers. "What are you doing here?" she asks me. She sees Milton and hugs him. Grey steps a little closer to him and Kim steps back. "What's Funderburk doing here?" she asks me. "Kim, Milton and I have something to tell you. We're not going to school in D.C. We're actually spies." She starts to laugh and then realizes I'm serious. "What are you saying?" she says. "We need your help to stop the spread of R.A.S.H." She says, "What's that?" "Radical Agents….Wait what was the rest?" I say. "Um, you know what? I can't remember now…." Funderburk says. "Remember the Prince of Hakmakistan?" I ask Kim. She nods and I continue, "He used to be for us and then turned to a double agent. He's bad now and we need your help. He escaped from prison and is trying to restart R.A.S.H." She nods slowly. "Who's the girl?" "I'm Grey, professional pickpocket and all together bad girl." They shake hands and I tell Kim, "She already knows all about you." Grey laughs, "He knows from experience." "So what's our mission or whatever?" "Well right now we need to get back to D.C. If you would tell them you have to leave and Grey could help you pack?" I say. Kim nods and Grey leaves with her.

Kim's POV:

I tell the headmaster I have a trip to take and they nod. They're pretty understanding about family or friends. Grey and I walk into my room and I begin to take my room apart. She's putting clothes up and says, "How did you and those guys meet? I answer, "He met me at school when I dropped an apple and he caught it. Milton and I met long before that." I notice her flinch a little bit and say, "Milton has been a great friend. Are you two dating?" She nods and I smile, "He's happy. Congratulations." She smiles and I finish up. "If we leave through the front we can probably get out undetected." "Thinking like a true spy," she says. I laugh and we leave.

Jack's POV:

We all get on the plane. Fundeburk gets next to the pilot, something about being scared of heights. Grey and Milton take a couple of seats near the front and I sit next to Kim. "I missed you," I say to her. "I missed you to," she says. I take her hand and sit back in the seat. "So teenage spies huh?" she says. "Yes ma'am, it's pretty cool." I say. She laughs and takes my other hand. "Promise we'll never leave each other again?" she says. "Promise," I say.

No One's POV:  
"Agent Shane Peters reporting for duty sir." "Good, good. Let's take that team out once and for all."


End file.
